Hurt
by NightWorldJez
Summary: A request from Paranormalcy. Mare is thinking about Ash when Hurt by Christina Aguilera plays and she finally feels like someone understands.


For Paranormalcy cus you requested it! Review!

**Hurt**

Mare hated being alone sometimes. She was alone a lot these days. Mark didn't seem to what to spend time with her because he was to busy with Jade and the thought of spending time with Claudia was impossible! Her own company was okay but she didn't like her mind to wonder.

If she let her mind wonder then she would think of Ash. She wanted him to fix his mistakes to come better and she knew he wanted it to because of her. He wanted to be her knight in shining armour...

Slowly Mare got up from her bed and went to her music player. Pressing the play button she felt a sense of longing. She didn't know what song was going to play. She was always changing her CD's and always getting bored of every song.

There was nothing to relate to for her...

**"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**  
><strong>You told me how proud you were, but I walked away<strong>  
><strong>If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh"<strong>

Mare froze on her way back to her bed.

**"I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away**  
><strong>Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there"<strong>

She gasped. She recongised the song called Hurt by Christina Aguilera. She had thought no one would ever understand her. Then these lyrics started to play and it was like they came from her heart!

The hold you in my arms part was true. She would thank him for being him and trying to change for her. She would forgive him for his mistakes because she just wouldn't care. She would only want to focus on him as selfish as it sounded.

**"Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you**  
><strong>For everything I just couldn't do<strong>  
><strong>And I've hurt myself by hurting you"<strong>

True. She had blamed him for what had happened with Jeremy for a while...

**"Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**  
><strong>Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss<strong>  
><strong>And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh"<strong>

She hadn't wanted to say goodbye either. She felt broken inside because he had left. The one guy in the world that she had wanted. She had wanted to hide from the world but cry but she knew she had to be brave. Still saying goodbye was the hardest thing she had ever had to say to someone.

**"Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?**  
><strong>Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance<strong>  
><strong>To look into your eyes and see you looking back"<strong>

She wanted to look in his eyes...

**"Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you**  
><strong>For everything I just couldn't do<strong>  
><strong>And I've hurt myself, oh"<strong>

She had hurt herself. It was like a knife had been twisted in her gut. I'm sorry Ash, she thought. She was really sorry.

**"If I had just one more day**  
><strong>I would tell you how much that I've missed you<strong>  
><strong>Since you've been away"<strong>

There were no words to describe how much she missed him. She wished she knew how Chistina had come up with these lyrics and could sing them with such pain. It was like she had got into Mare's mind.

**"Oh, it's dangerous**  
><strong>It's so out of line<strong>  
><strong>To try and turn back time"<strong>

She wanted to turn back time. She wanted to make him stay. She knew it was wrong though. She needed to stay calm. She sat down next to her music player and stared out the window as the last verses of the song played and this time she sang along...

**"I'm sorry for blaming you**  
><strong>For everything I just couldn't do<strong>  
><strong>And I've hurt myself<strong>  
><strong>By hurting you"<strong>

And then she cried.


End file.
